Organizations may own a number of secure resources to which they would like to potentially grant other parties access in a controlled manner. For example, an organization may permit an employee to access certain portions of an internal network, but may deny the same employee access to other portions of the internal network. However, organizations are continuously looking to prevent access to their internal network resources from untrustworthy endpoints (e.g., unauthenticated devices connected to the internal networks). A number of situations may arise where an organization may wish to dynamically control access to a secure resource, as well as have control over when and/or how the secure resource is being accessed. For example, an organization's employees (and/or contractors, consultants, etc.) may need to provide support services (e.g., execute root level commands) for multiple servers and/or multiple server software (i.e., secure resources), but may need to have knowledge of the root passwords for the multiple servers and/or multiple server software.